


The Avengers Musical Review

by Elzibub



Series: The Avengers Musical Review [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Dirty Dancing (1987), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers AU, Avengers Feels, Celebrations, F/M, First Dance, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Dirty Dancing (1987), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), References to Dirty Dancing (1987), Sneaky Blow Job, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy Bingo Bash, Talent Shows, The Happiest Timeline, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzibub/pseuds/Elzibub
Summary: This is a silly, fluffy celebration that gives everyone a happily ever after post Endgame, all characters alive and reunited in the same timeline.  There will likely be several chapters, as more ridiculous performance ideas pop into my head. Written for the 2021 Steggy Bingo Bash prompt “Dancing.” Post-Endgame AU.A/N: Minor Endgame spoilersAnd yes, Steve and Peggy do get that long awaited dance, but not in a way anyone had ever expected.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: The Avengers Musical Review [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204811
Kudos: 8
Collections: Steggy Bingo Bash





	The Avengers Musical Review

Title: The Avengers Musical Review  
Chapter: 1/?  
Bingo Square Filled: Dancing - @steggybingobash  
Distribution: AO3 Anyone else please ask first :)

**Chapter 1: Having the Time of Their Lives**

When Steve had first proposed the idea of a variety/talent show night to celebrate their win over Thanos, and blow off steam after the last five years of trauma, everyone had scoffed. They had rebuilt the Avenger’s Compound in upstate New York, and after finally getting to have some quiet time with their loved ones, everyone just felt like being lazy for a while. However, as people warmed to the idea, music from many genres and eras began to fill the corridors over the next couple of weeks as everyone tried to figure out what song they wanted to use. An air of jubilant glee began to reverberate throughout their large living complex and work space.

During the week prior to the night of the show, Bucky and Steve had built a stage at one end of the high ceilinged dining hall. Not professional theatre-sized stage, but big enough for anyone that had some singing and dancing involved in their act. They had also set up temporary changing rooms using moveable walls to either side of the stage so the performers could dress without ruining the surprise. Tony had volunteered to install the light setup, with his AI FRIDAY controlling the necessary lighting changes during and between acts.

***  
The big night had finally arrived, and everyone sat restlessly in their seats, the mood electric and buoyant. Sam Wilson walked out onto the stage and took the cordless mic in his hand, clearly enjoying his moment in the make-shift spotlight. He wore a plum-colored suit with a lavender button up-shirt, no tie, and looked very dapper indeed. As Darcy Lewis sat in the second row waiting for the entertainment to start, her eyebrows raised in appreciation, giving Sam a coy smile, which he returned with extra wattage. The two snarky friends had been spotted hanging out together more, and some wondered if they had become an item.

“Thank you for coming out tonight, ladies, gentlemen, gentlepersons, and uuuhh… non-human friends and… trees,” Sam said, looking awkwardly at Rocket and Groot with a shy smile. “We’re here tonight to celebrate finally being all together again, to our victory over the the Universe’s Ugliest Giant Cranky California Raisin.”

“I AM GROOT!” Groot said from the back of the room. The sprouts atop his trunk had finally grown into a lovely bright green moss, as he grew stouter, finally inching past puberty. Rocket and the other Guardians laughed abruptly from their respective places, with Peter Quill exclaiming, “Damn, Groot! Do you kiss your Mama with that mouth?!” as the other assembled guests looked at one another, perplexed, unsure what had been so funny.

“Okay… clearly some inside jokes going around,” Sam laughed, wondering yet again if he’d ever be able to understand the tree creature. But his friends had clearly learned, somehow, so perhaps one day he could manage it. “At any rate, let’s get right down to it - we deserve to have a damn good time!” He smiled as he noticed Peter’s Aunt May and Happy distributed various drinks to the group. The pair had volunteered to staff the refreshment tables this evening as if they were high school chaperones, rather than participate, secretly agreeing not to drink so they could remember just how crazy this night would likely get.

“You ready, Peg?” Steve asked backstage as he held her close, giving her a nervous kiss.

“I am if you are,” she smiled, feeling more confident after all the hard work they’d put in to practicing their routine. “Do you think people will really recognize this dance we’re doing? Was the movie really that popular?”

Steve murmured in her ear, “When Peter’s Aunt May found out I was taking notes on popular culture to catch up on, she mentioned this movie and this specific _dance_ as one we needed to see from the 1980s. There were other popular movies she mentioned, but she said if we wanted to kick off our variety show night with a real bang, we’d definitely want to do this one.”

“Well, it’s nice to know couples dancing is still so popular,” Peg laughed.

Steve leaned down and gave her one last quick kiss, patting her on her curvy backside for luck.

Out on the stage, Sam’s voice rang out over the speakers, “So, without further adieu, let me bring out our first act! Steve and Peggy, you’re up!” Steve’s literal wingman didn’t know what the two had in store for tonight, but couldn’t wait to see them finally enjoy being together. He took his honorary MC seat in the front row, a warm smile spreading across his face already.

FRIDAY queued up the music, and the opening strains of _The Time of My Life_ from the Dirty Dancing soundtrack rang out over the speakers. The younger people watched, curious, wondering if the romantic music meant they would just be watching the couple from the WWII era slow dance together. The older crowd, who knew the popular movie, exchanged astonished but amused glances, curious what just how true to the original performance Steve and Peggy would be. May Parker grinned with pride, certain they would be phenomenal.

Peggy walked out and stood in the middle of the stage smiling, looking a little nervous for the first time in anyone’s recollection. As one of the founding members of SHIELD, she rarely second-guessed herself, so this was quite a new sight for everyone. Peg was wearing her favorite red dress and trademark crimson lipstick, her hair perfectly styled as usual, in her soft 1940s waves. The audience saw her glance to the side as the first few notes of the melody fill the room, and Steve strode out, confident and focused, eyes only for his love. He wore very form fitting navy blue pants and a matching button-up shirt with the collar open a few buttons, showing a sizable portion of his admirably sculpted chest. His hair was slightly longer as it had been when he was on the run after the fallout between he and Tony in Germany, before all the trouble with Thanos had begun, but his face was clean-shaven. Peg felt her knees go weak as a jolt of electricity shot through her sex, still in disbelief that they were about to perform this sultry dance in front of all their friends, just the two of them as the center of attention. Steve held up one finger in a come hither gesture, causing another tremor in her loins as she pivoted towards him. He gently clasped her by the waist, as the melodic lyrics wafted out from the high-tech PA system.  
“Now I've had the time of my life,  
No I never felt like this before…”

Sam, Bucky, and several other members of the audience whooped happily, not knowing what they were in for, but ecstatic to see the two together and so obviously happy. Scott Lang had a big dopey grin on his face and stars in his eyes as he stuck two fingers in his mouth and wolf-whistled, until laughing, Hope jabbed him in the side to reign him in a little.

As the music wove a spell upon the room, Steve and Peggy wrapped their arms around one another, eyes locked, and Steve held her waist tightly in her arms as he swung her around in a dramatic backward dip, drawing awed gasps. Those in the room who didn’t recognize the song stared with mouths open, gazing on in disbelief, while those who knew it just smiled and nodded appreciatively. Towards the back of the room, Agent Phil Coulson stood between fellow former SHIELD agents Nick Fury and Melinda May, a blush rising up his neck and face in realization as a male voice sang slowly:  
“Yes I swear it's the truth,  
And I owe it all to you…”

Peggy turned smoothly with her body facing the audience, her back to Steve, as she raised her left arm and trailed her hand tenderly down Steve’s neck, his long artist’s fingers caressing her skin. She found herself holding her breath even as she felt his quicken, their foreheads gently touching, glancing at each other meaningfully. “Don’t forget to breathe, my love,” he whispered in her ear encouragingly, kissing her nose softly.

“Oh do shut-up, Steve,” she murmured, giving him a naughty smirk as she ground her curvy bottom against his groin, nearly breaking his concentration. Steve gracefully transitioned his hands to support her waist, and they both inhaled quickly, readying themselves for the faster pace to come. The female singer’s voice rang out clearly just before the tempo of the song picked up.  
“’Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you…”

Steve spun Peggy out into a three step turn, before she twirled back to him, their arms and hands clasping each other once more in a more formal, upright stance, elbows raised, as they gazed intently into each other’s eyes, a full foot of space still between their bodies as they executed several measures of precise, mambo-inspired footwork.

The audience erupted in applause once more, not only ecstatic for their friends to be able to enjoy their long awaited dance, but also for how happy they both clearly were to finally be in the same century together again. Steve spun Peggy around so they were both facing the audience once more, outer arms elegantly raised to each side as their inner arms held each other, as they dance-strutted towards the audience. The crowd began clapping in time with the music, as the lovers spun back into together, arms holding one another with their frames stiff and neat once more, in perfect formal partner pose, as Peggy tossed her head back, laughing, clearly enjoying herself. Steve could not take his eyes off of her, filled with both years of unrequited longing and growing heat, as he noticed Peggy bite her lip. The male singer crooned:  
“I’ve been waiting for so long.  
Now I've finally found someone,  
To stand by me.”

As the music continued, they moved through their routine, muscle memory and sheer joy replacing their nerves, performing an elaborate set of box steps and spins, Peg’s skirt scandalously twirling up all the way to her waist, the movement of their hips becoming more fluid, in sync with each other as their steps gradually grew more intricate. The female voice rang out to counter the male’s:  
“We saw the writing on the wall,  
As we felt this magical fantasy.”

The couple salsa-danced back towards the center of the stage, Peggy sometimes twirling Steve as he spun her in return, her skirt a constant flow of movement. As the singers’ voices intertwined, Peg dramatically tossed her arms into the air as she shook her hair side-to-side, her eyes locked with Steve’s as she fluidly swayed in rhythm.  
“Now with passion in our eyes,  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly.  
So we take each other's hand,  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency.”

Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm, with ever more complex footwork, as the vocalists alternated lines, the intertwining building meaning. The rest of the room began to drop away, as the lovers’ locked gaze became ever more heated.  
“Just remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of…”

Peggy linked her hand behind the nape of Steve’s neck, her fingers trailing through his hair, as his hand wrapped around her waist, giving her a quick squeeze as they effortlessly spun parallel together in a wide turn, their outer arms raised shoulder height in an elegant line once more. As they whirled back to center, Steve couldn’t resist pulling her in for quick, passionate kiss as the lyrics crescendoed:  
“So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because…”

Their dance steps became ever closer, always in perfect rhythm with one another, twirling and counter-twirling, until their hips met, both gasping,

“I’ve had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before…”

Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you”

The air filled with catcalls and joyful wolf whistles as Steve’s hands gripped Peg’s hips, leaning into her, the two thrusting their groins in sync together, Steve grateful that he’d worn the extra layer of tight dancer undergarments, as he felt himself growing harder by the second. Peg’s face was flushed, and she herself was feeling rather hot and bothered.

“’Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched though every open door…”

The ecstatic noise only increased as Steve spun slowly, lifting Peg into the air as she did the splits, pointing her toes like a ballerina, as he held her aloft. The move would have been a feat for a normal dancer, but she felt like lifting air to him.  
“Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you.”

Scott leaned over to Hope and asked excitedly, anticipating one of the most iconic moments of the dance, “Do you think he’s going to do it? Do you think he’s going to do it?”

To which Hope replied, face completely serious, “Of course Cap is gonna do it! Have you ever known him to do anything half-assed?!

“No ma’am,” Scott said, starstruck, as his eyes were magnetically drawn back to the couple onstage. “Anything Cap does, he does 100% _whole-assed!_!” To which Hope whacked his arm lovingly, causing him to wince, both of them laughing.

Towards the back of the room, Coulson held his breath, having had a similar conversation with Fury and Melinda May, trying to keep from going into full Captain America fanboy mode.

Steve turned to kiss Peggy’s hand, and as the song hit the pivotal trumpet flair, Coulson screamed, “YES! YES!” much to Fury and Agent May’s embarrassment, as Steve leapt off the stage, performing the iconic jump, landing halfway down the center aisle and flawlessly executing the balletic triple spin, just as Patrick Swayze had in the movie.

As Steve turned dramatically and looked back over his shoulder towards Peg, Sam heckled mid-laughter, from the front row, “Oh, COME ON! You are such a show off!!” Smacking Bucky, who sat next to him, affectionately on the chest, Sam cried, “Did you see that?!”

Bucky smiled as he elbowed Sam in the rib, voice bright as he said, in a laughing, good-natured tone, “Leave our boy alone! It’s his time to shine!” Steve strut-danced down the middle of the aisle, even throwing in the cheesy hip thrusts and knee spins just like Swayze. As the music continued to play, he glanced back to Peggy, who stood watching, enraptured, at the edge of the stage, as Jennifer Grey had in the film, smiling radiantly. The audience of their friends was now standing, laughing and clapping in time with the music, enjoying how happy Steve was for once, a man who had experienced immense grief and sacrificed so much, who had never thought of himself first, now finally radiantly happy, allowing himself to relax and be silly in the moment.  
“With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control…”

Coulson eagerly patted Agent May and Fury on the shoulders, signalling to Happy and Aunt May, Maria Rambeau and Carol Danvers, Tony and Pepper, Scott and Hope, and the other older Avenger team members from Earth who were familiar with the movie, to gather at the back of the hall, lining up in twos and threes for the group dance procession, even joined by Peter Quill, Jimmy Woo, and Monica Rambeau, who all flanked to the sides behind the last audience chairs, getting ready for their moment to join the dance line. Sam grabbed Bucky and Darcy’s hands and hauled them off to gather with the group around the back.

“What the hell, man?” Bucky asked, confused, looking back at T’Challa, who he had been sitting with, and shrugging an apology. T’Challa just smirked, shaking his head in amusement, motioning for him to go on and enjoy himself.

“Yeah, Sam, what…?” Darcy asked, though she felt her face flush with excitement at his touch.

“I’m not sure what’s going on,” he replied jovially, “but I want in, because this is gonna be _ridiculous_!”

The rest of the gathered group either had no idea what was about to happen, or preferred to just enjoy the spectacle as it unfolded, the whole room jubilant.

Peter Parker’s voice rang out above the music, “Oh my gosh, this is just like Footloose!”

To which Quill responded, “Cap is no Kevin Bacon, kid!”

Scott Lang hollered over the music to them, “No, he’s gone _FULL SWAYZE_ , which is worth _SIX_ of Kevin Bacon!”

Peter just looked confused, but grinned broadly at MJ, Ned, and Shuri nonetheless, his eyebrows raised in a, “Old people, amirite?” expression. His friends shrugged, with similar looks on their faces, as they watched the massive line dance forming behind Steve. Coulson, Fury, and Agent May led the way directly behind Steve, matching every move perfectly, much to the confusion of everyone still sitting, followed by Scott and Hope, then Aunt May and Happy, as the rest of the assembled crew began to pile in behind them. 

The remaining audience, already standing and clapping in sync, and dancing at their seats, not sure what was going on, but enjoying every second of it, as Peggy beamed from the stage, watching Steve triumphantly lead the crowd of dancing Avengers back down the aisle towards her, swishing her skirts and shimmying in rhythm, her heart full of nothing but love, light, and joy.  
“Yes, I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"

(Stay with me) Just remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something…”

As the group neared the stage, Steve paused in place as he signaled Peggy with a head tilt, biting his lip, and she nodded eagerly. The other dancers flowed around them, spreading out around the sides of the stage to make room for the finale. Coulson and Scott supported Peggy as she gracefully jumped off the stage, skirts fluttering around her, as she dashed the remaining few yards towards Steve, who crouched slightly, getting ready for the climactic leap. The music crescendoed around them as she bent her knees and lightly sprung into the air, landing firmly in Steve’s strong hands as he lifted her over his head, her face ecstatic, arms extended in the air, feet gracefully extended behind her, toes pointed, ankles crossed.  
“This could be love, because  
I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before  
Yes, I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you…”

As Peg slid down Steve’s body, their arms wrapping around each other for a deep, passionate kiss, the room exploded in applause around them. They eventually unentangled themselves, and turned, faces flushed, eyes bright, out of breath, to receive warm hugs and congratulations. Over the mic, Sam said, “Well, I don’t know how any of us are gonna follow _THAT_ right away, so let’s take a 15 minute break and folks can get refreshments, cocktails, whatever, and be back in a few.”

As clusters of people mingled and refreshed their beverages in the larger part of the dining room, Peg grabbed Steve by the front of his shirt with both hands and discretely pulled him into one of the changing rooms to the side of the stage, a hungry look on her face. “What do you say to a bit of necking before the next act starts, soldier?” she asked, beaming at him.

“I’d say, ‘Ma’am, yes ma’am!’” he replied softly with a smirk, his cheeks pink with excitement, eyes a little misty. “I can’t disobey my commanding officer!” 

Peg latched the door behind them, pushing Steve against the back wall and unbuttoning more of his shirt, sliding her hands inside to feel his impressive chest and abs, sighing with joy that he was finally hers to touch whenever she wished, before wrapping her fingers in his thick hair and pulling him down for a kiss. Their tongues danced as the kiss deepened, and Steve slid his hands around her, down the small of her back, grabbing handfuls of her curvy ass as they moaned softly into one another’s mouths.

Peg finally pulled away, eyes full of searing heat as she gazed up into Steve’s, a naughty look blossoming on her face. She licked her lips, and he knew he was in trouble, as she began to unbuckle his belt. “There’s no time,” he murmured feebly in protest, but his lover didn’t care. They’d been through too much, and it was her goal to take Steve wherever and whenever she could manage to get away with, in as many ways as her imagination could come up with. And she was quite imaginative indeed! Steve knew better than to deny her insatiable appetite, not that he wanted to, but he was rapidly learning to get over any shyness he might have and just, _finally_ live in the moment.

“Shush, you,” she said, covering his mouth with hers once more, as she finally made it past the belt and unfastened his trousers, shucking them, and his underwear, down his thighs just enough to allow his rigid cock to spring out, saluting Peg happily. She giggled, actually _giggled_ at the sight, and Steve groaned with embarrassment, then pleasure, as she gripped his length and began to slide her fist up and down his delicious cock.

“Oh, Peg!” he murmured, burying his face in her curls as she trailed kisses down his neck, collarbone, muscular pecs and toned abs, her tongue licking and tasting every bit of him on the way down, before she got on her knees before him. His mouth hung open and wet, lips rouged from kissing her vivid lipstick, eyes half-lidded with lust as she opened her own lips wide, gently gliding his sensitive foreskin down with her hand before her pink tongue darted out and gave the bulbous head of his cock a firm lick. Her eyes were locked on his expression, eager to watch every reaction as she watched him shudder with pleasure just at the feel of her tongue on his dick. Sooner than he expected, she opened her crimson mouth wider and wrapped her lips firmly around the tip, circling her tongue around the leaking head before she slid her mouth farther down, causing him to gasp at the intense sensation.

She slid his length out of his mouth long enough to say, a wicked grin on her lips, “Shhhh… don’t be too loud, or I’ll have to put a handkerchief in your mouth,” which caused him to groan again, though more softly this time, face urgent with need, as she felt pre-cum dripping down his shaft. She dipped her thumb into his wetness, and swirled it around the glans, loving the feeling of having this incredibly strong, handsome man at her mercy. He nodded obediently, biting his lip, as she sunk her mouth down around his length once more, one hand firmly gripping the base and pumping it in rhythm as she worked him up and down, the other gently playing with his balls.

Already so full of lust after their dance, it didn’t take long for him to near his climax, as Peggy expertly pleasured him, murmuring her own sounds of enjoyment as her jaw relaxed and she took him deeper into her throat. “Oh, Peg… I’m gonna…!” he started to say, his fingers digging into her hair, hips beginning to buck uncontrollably.

Just as Steve felt white hot lightning shoot up his spine as Peg’s hot mouth took him over the edge, someone rattled the door, trying to come in. Steve raised his arm quickly, biting a mouthful of sleeve to keep himself from crying out in surprise and pleasure as his fists clenched, ass cheeks and thighs spasming, cumming long and hard down Peggy’s throat, her eyes rolling back with pleasure as she eagerly swallowed surge after surge of his thick cum.

“Is someone in there?” Sam called through the door. “Folks need the dressing room, so whoever is in there, please hurry up.”

Steve gasped, rolling his hips, as the last drops of his seed spurted into Peggy’s mouth, and she licked his cock and her lips clean with her expert tongue, savoring the pearly fluid. He could barely remember how to speak English, feeling like he still had flash bulbs going off behind his eyes, but managed to reply, his voice a little ragged, “I’m… coming! Be out there in a second!” He flinched in disbelief and shook his head, face flushing, as he heard the words leave his mouth. Peggy bit her lip trying not to laugh, watching his face flush as she pulled herself up and began refastening his trousers for him, tucking everything back in neatly.

After a moment of silence, Sam responded awkwardly, sounding like he was trying to hide laughter himself. “Uh, cool, yeah. Whenever you’re ready, Cap.”

Peggy’s eyes twinkled as she gave him a deep kiss, and he tasted his cum on her tongue, moaning softly into her mouth as he impatiently squeezed her ass cheeks, wanting to do so much more. “They need the room, darling. We should get going,” she said, a self-satisfied smirk teasing the corner of her mouth.

As the lovers guiltily walked out of the changing room, Sam’s face brightened with a wide smile, seeing Peg’s rumpled hair and mussed lipstick, as well as the streak of red on Steve’s own lips, a blissfully dazed look on his face. Peggy caught his eye, lips twitching in a secret smile, as she winked at him, leading Steve behind her by the hand. As Steve walked past his friend, Sam leaned forward and whispered to him, “I like your girl, man. I can tell you’ve got your hands full with that one!”

Steve quite happily couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> The next act will continue in Chapter 2!


End file.
